The present invention relates to an improved portable back support construction for a person.
By way of background, there are numerous known back support constructions of the type which are placed between the back of a chair and a person to lend support to specific areas of a person's back. Generally these supports include linkages for causing the back support to exert selectively adjustable pressures against a person's back. However, prior types of back supports were deficient in certain respects in that they did not provide two vertially spaced pressure areas which could be adjusted independently of each other, or they possessed rather complicated linkages, or they did not provide extended surface areas at which the back was supported. It is with providing an improved back support which is not subject to the foregoing shortcomings that the present invention is concerned.